Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Sherlock fait le ménage dans son disque dur... Pré-slash Sherlock/Watson.


**Titre** : Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir

**Auteur** : Yoda-Ben²

**Fandom** : Sherlock (BBC)

**Rating** : G

**Pairing**: pré-slash Sherlock/Watson

**Notes** : Cette ficlette m'a été inspirée par le magnifique dessin de Sash-Kash, All I need to know, et par l'intro de l'Aventurier d'Indochine.

_Système solaire. 13 planètes après le Soleil : Mercure, Vénus, la Terre, Mars ; séparation par la Ceinture de Kuiper ; Jupiter, Cérès, Saturne, Uranus, Neptune, Pluton, Eris, Haumea, Make-Make... _

Sherlock méditait comme à son habitude, affalé dans son fauteuil, en faisant l'inventaire de ses connaissances. Une émission documentaire sur les dernières découvertes d'astrophysique, qui passait à la télé, l'avait amené à réviser son savoir en la matière. Il joignit le bout de ses doigts en fermant les yeux.

_Neptune possède treize satellites, dont Triton, sur lequel se trouvent des geysers d'azote liquide. L'atmosphère de Vénus est d'environ 450°C. La surface de Jupiter est perpétuellement balayée par des vents d'environ 600 km/H. La Terre est la seule planète du système à posséder une atmosphère riche en oxygène et l'eau sous ses trois états. Autour de Pluton gravitent trois satellites, appelés Charon, Nyx et Hydra... _

Il venait de terminer l'enquête que son nouveau colocataire/collègue/assistant/ami avait relatée sur son blog sous le nom d'Etude en Rose. Il songea à ses souvenirs immédiats de John Watson.

_John Henry Watson. Ancien médecin militaire récemment rapatrié d'Afghanistan. Foulée de 75 cm en moyenne en marche normale. Blessure de guerre par balle à l'épaule gauche. Tireur d'élite. Grands principes moraux. Taille : 1,70 m. Mastique dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Claudication psychosomatique de la jambe droite. Famille : Harriet "Harry" Watson, en instance de divorce d'avec sa femme Clara, alcoolique. Goûts culinaires : cuisine italienne. Sourire esthétiquement plaisant. Formation à St Bart. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus. Coupe courte, militaire. Hausse les sourcils quand il est gêné. Goûts vestimentaires : pulls à torsades et pantalons en velours côtelé de couleur sombre... _

Sherlock fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il lui fallait faire de l'espace dans son disque dur. Les renseignements sur John Watson étaient passés du stade "déductions" à "informations indispensables pour le quotidien". Il lui fallait les stocker soigneusement car il y aurait désormais souvent recours. Sherlock passa en revue ses différents dossiers, avisant ceux dont il pourrait se passer.

_Chimie : certainement pas. Sports : dossier déjà vide, à part dans la sous-section Sports de combat. Littérature : dossier vide. Loi et connaissances juridiques : non. Musique : jamais ! Derniers potins racontés par Mme Hudson : effacement des sous-dossiers en totalité, sauf ceux des deux dernières semaines. Résultats d'expériences : effacement des résultats sur les dernières expérimentations sur l'état des globes oculaires humains exposés à différentes altérations. Squash : effacement du dossier. _

C'était bien, mais pas assez. Sherlock cherchait... Il vit la télévision, diffusant de splendides images de synthèse de Vénus et Mercure. Il referma les yeux, hocha la tête.

_Dossier Système solaire : effacé. _

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, avisa son Stradivarius et le ramassa, et sourit en pinçant tendrement les cordes de l'instrument. La place libérée était considérable.

_Création dossier John Watson. Transfert des informations. _

_Tendance à trier les articles alimentaires par endroit de stockage. Fossettes aux coins des joues quand il sourit. Cicatrices d'otoplastie derrière les oreilles. Scaphoïde droit fracturé il y a plusieurs années. Eau de cologne à la lavande. _

_Sous-section "Discussions" : _

_John: "Vous avez une petite amie ?" _

_Sherlock: "Les petites amies ne font pas vraiment partie de mon domaine." _

_John: "Oh.. Alors, vous avez un petit ami ? Ce qui est tout à fait convenable..." _

_Sherlock: "Bien sûr que ça l'est." _

_John: "Alors, vous avez un petit ami ?" _

_Sherlock: "Non." _

_John: "Oh, d'accord. Comme ça, vous n'avez aucune attache. Comme moi. Très bien. Très bien." _

_Accélération des battements cardiaques d'environ 75%. Erythème facial. Dilatation des pupilles. Forte probabilité de rush d'ocytocine et d'adrénaline. _

_Note : ramener la discussion à ce sujet dans un délai d'un mois. Noter ses réactions, les comparer avec celles d'hier. La lumière des bougies met la couleur de ses cheveux en valeur. _

Les informations se rangèrent dans l'esprit de Sherlock. Il regarda la fin du documentaire à la télé, en découvrant que la Terre tournait autour du Soleil comme pour la première fois. Il l'oublia dès qu'il éteignit le poste. John rentra peu de temps après, les bras chargés de sacs de courses.

- J'ai pris du lait. Une tasse de thé ?

- Ce serait une très bonne idée, répondit Sherlock.

Il pouvait vivre sans rien savoir du système solaire. Il n'apprenait que ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Fin.


End file.
